Runaway Bride
by Bhos'z Mich
Summary: Maka is forced to marry Kid to save her dad's company. But she doesn't love him, how will she solve this situation? Will she be able to marry the man of her dreams? Will she still be able to save her dad's company? Read and find out. SoMa.


**Runaway Bride**

"_**Maka's POV"**_

As the church bells rang from the tower, I was walking to the altar with papa who is holding me at my arm, who is currently sobbing because his daughter is getting married and because of that he won't be able to take care of me anymore. Like papa I was also sad but not sobbing like him, I was just sad because I won't be marrying the man who I love so much. I then recalled the things that Tsubaki said to me in my room when I was finished putting on my wedding gown.

"_**Flashback"**_

"Maka, you don't have to do this." Tsubaki said as she puts on my veil.

"I-I don't have a choice Tsubaki, I have to do this for my family, I can't afford of losing the whole company!" I said to her who is looking at me really concern.

"Maka…you are doing this for your family but you're not doing this for your heart." She said with concern and sadness in her eyes.

"But…I'm also doing this for Kid." I said "I don't want his life to be miserable because of me." I continued.

"Yes, his life won't be miserable if you marry him, but you're life is the one that's going to be miserable because of him."

"B-but Tsubaki…"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM FOR YOU TO MARRY HIM!" Tsubaki shouted with tears. "The one…you truly love…is not him…but Soul." She continued crying now.

"Tsubaki." I said and I hugged her and whispered in her ears "I'm sorry, Tsubaki."

And Tsubaki kept crying for like 30 minutes and so, before the wedding starts. When Tsubaki stopped crying she left me in my room to let me think of what she said to me earlier, before she left me in my room, she said to me "If you ever change your mind on marrying Kid, don't attend the wedding and just find him. But if you don't…then just attend your wedding and marry Kid." Then she closed the door slowly. After that I sat down on the chair and faced the mirror in front me, and said to myself "I do love him, but…" I didn't finished my sentence because I just cried in my room and I just couldn't think the choice I want to pick.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

I looked for Tsubaki on where Black Star is sitting, but I didn't see her. I guess she doesn't wanna see me get married to Kid or maybe she thought that I wouldn't attend the wedding and just find Soul and marry him instead than Kid. When me and papa were almost at the altar, Kid turned around us and extended his hand so that papa will lend me to him. Then both of us faced the priest at the altar, and the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

I then remembered the time Soul and I met. We met at the Death City Park by the tree; he always makes me laugh and spends time with me, not like Kid, he never spends time with me. Me and Kid only went on a date once, and after that we never went on another date anymore, he only sends me presents. Cause his always busy at work. That's why I grew love to Soul and not to him. I loved Soul more than him. I also remembered the day that Soul confessed his love to me.

"_**Flashback"**_

Both of us were laughing at a joke Soul told me.

"ahahahaha…so Maka, are we going steady now?" Soul asked.

"ahmm…I think that's not possible." I said a bit sad.

"why not Maka?!" Soul said eyes wide open.

"because, I already have a fiancé who I will marry this coming month." I said very sad and tears are forming in the corner of my eye.

"then why are you sad if you're about to get married?" Soul said a bit concern and sad.

"that's because…I have to marry…a man I don't even love." I said sobbing, then Soul hugged me to make me comfortable and feel better.

"then why did you choose to marry him if you don't even love him?" Soul said to me.

"that's because…I have to save my dad's company…and the only way to save it…is to…marry him." I said still crying and my head was buried on Soul's chest.

"there there Maka…cry all you want, I'm here for you, always." Soul said to comfort me.

"thanks, Soul." I said lifting my head to see him. He then leaned on me and kissed me, at first I was shocked, but I just relaxed myself and closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Soul then broke the kiss and said "Promise me, you won't attend the wedding and meet me here?"

"but Soul I-…" Soul cut me off and said "just promise me?" "Okay, I promise." I said, then we just sat there and looked at the stars.

"_**End of Flashback"**_


End file.
